towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Executer „Vollstrecker“
'' THE BLACK GUARD '' center|900px '' DIE SCHWARZE GARDE '' D'er Imperiale Rat steht für Sicherheit, Demokratie und Meinungsfreiheit. Bürgerrechte und eine Gleichstellung von Minderheiten. Der Wissenschaft stehen fast alle Wege offen. Für die Medien und Kunst gibt es fast keine Zensur. Das und vieles mehr birgt aber auch immer eine Gefahr für die innere Sicherheit. Denn es kam und kommt immer wieder vor, dass schwarze Schafe diese Freiheiten missbrauchen. Unsere Aufgabe ist es diese Subjekte zu beobachten, zu stellen und wenn es notwendig ist sie auszulöschen. Wir sind die Vollstrecker, nur dem Militärgericht unterstellt. center|850px '''''Es ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die uns am Leben erhält. Es ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die unser Instinkte schärft. Es ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die uns das Kämpfen lernen ließ. Samstag der 5.08.100.000 n.n.Z''' in einem geheimen Ort irgendwo in Atero. „Sie wissen was zu tun ist,“ sprach der Agori in schwarzem Designeranzug zu einem anderen hinter dem Schreibtisch, „hier ist der Beschluss den sie brauchen.“ Der andere Agori nickte und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Deckblatt des Dokuments. Nach dem sich beide Männer verabschiedet hatten, ließ sich der Agori in seinen Bürostuhl sinken. Die Sitzung war wohl nicht so nach Plan verlaufen, dachte der Agori, die Befürchtungen mussten sich bewahrheitet haben. Nicht gut, gestand sich der Agori ein, jetzt half nur noch Plan B. Mit einem Tastendruck gab der Agori den Befehl weiter und fuhr den Computer herunter. An einem anderen Ort in Atero. Die Türen zur Rüstkammer schoben sich auf. Zwei Männer und eine Frau betraten den schwer abgesicherten Raum. Ein jeder gab nun in der Konsole an der Wand einen Code ein. Die drei Agori legten die schwarzen Rüstungen an und nahmen die Waffen aus den Wandhalterungen. Zwei schwere Pistolen des Typs 380 A „Vergelter“, ein automatisches Gewehr Typ Phantom II mit Sturm- und Scharfschützen Modus, eine Drillblade Nahkampfwaffe. Zuletzt hoben die drei Agori die Helme von den Halterungen und setzten sie auf. Nun verließen sie den Raum.'' '''''Vorwort I'm Agori Imperium ist man Stolz darauf das Meinungsfreiheit, Demokratie und eine stark eingeschränkte Zensur ein angenehmes Leben bereiten. Auch der Wissenschaft sind kaum Grenzen gesetzt. Doch dies schließt auch den Missbrauch all dieser Privilegien mit ein. Besonders die Sekten und einige Wissenschaftler spielen immer wieder die Grauzonen aus. Im großen und ganzen kann dem aber mit gezielten Verboten entgegen gewirkt werden. Doch manchmal kommt es vor, dass selbst der imperiale Rat nicht mehr durch einen Beschluss eingreifen kann. Dieses Problem tritt in Kraft, wenn ein Entschluss im Rat auf eine 1/3 Mehrheit kommt, obwohl er gegen die imperialen Richtlinien verstößt. In diesem Fall kann er nicht mehr in vollem Umfang verboten werden. Doch für so einen Notfall gibt es das Militärgericht. Es ist die letzte Instanz, welche dem Rat zur Verfügung steht. Da die Polizei und das Militär nicht eingesetzt werden darf, ausgenommen die „Imperiale Elitegarde“ wenn der Offiziersrat einberufen wurde. Da dies aber zusätzliche Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, steht dem Militärgericht eine eigene bewaffnete Einheit zu Verfügung. Die "Schwarze Garde". Die Schwarzgardisten werden auch „Executer“ oder „Vollstrecker“ genannt. Nur die eingeweihten Mitglieder des Militärgerichts wissen wo diese Kämpfer stationiert sind. Sie nehmen sich dem Problem an und gehen gezielt dagegen an. Dabei sind ihnen alle Mittel recht. Sie beschlagnahmen, sabotieren und zerstören Zielobjekte. Sie vernichten Dokumente, Gerüchte und Propagandamaterial. Sie löschen wenn es sein muss ganze Kreise von Mitwissenden aus. Damit Gerüchte bis auf den Keim erstickt werden. Auch schrecken sie nicht zurück die Waffen gegen Wissenschaftler zu richten. Wenn diese mit ihren Experimenten und Forschungen gegen die Richtlinien verstoßen. Wenn es sein muss, wird alles was mit den Forschungen zu tun hat ausgelöscht. Von der ersten Akte, über alle verwendeten Gerätschaften bis hin zu allen beteiligten Wissenschaftlern. Genau wegen dieser Härte und Brutalität bedarf es dem Beschluss des Militärgerichts. Dieser legt die Maßnahmen und Maßstäbe der Mission feste. Meistens beschränkt sich dies aber auf das Sicherstellen und Beschlagnahmen von Material. Dazu die Festnahme aller Mitwissenden und Beteiligten. '''''Ausbildung und Einsatzgebiet D'ie „Executer“ oder „Vollstrecker“ sind neben der „Imperialen Elitegarde“ die bestausgebaute und ausgebildete Einheit des Imperiums. Beide Truppen verfügen über die bestmögliche Waffen-, Rüstungs- und Fahrzeugtechnik. Auch verfügen sie über eine völlig eigenständige Logistik. Ihre Basen und Festungen sind zudem mit eignen Flughäfen ausgestattet. Diese sind wesentlicher Bestandteil der Flexibilität. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen beiden Einheiten ist die Geheimhaltung. Anders als die Standorte der „Imperialen Elitegarde“ sind die der „Vollstrecker“ gut getarnt. Ihre Basen sind unterirdisch damit ihr Finden zusätzlich erschwert wird. Die genaue Zahl der „Executer“ ist nur den eingeweihten Militärrichtern bekannt. Die Rüstungen, Waffen und Fahrzeuge sowie die übrige Ausrüstung der Vollstrecker werden in den unterirdischen Basen aufbewahrt. Die bevorzugten Flugfahrzeuge sind Helikopter und Senkrechtstarter. Da diese aus den Schächten problemlos Starten und Landen können. Über raumfähige Shuttle verfügen nur die großen Raumhäfen. Dennoch gibt es speziell aufgerüstete Shuttle welche für die „Elitegarde“ und „Executer“ zurück gehalten werden. Doch gibt es auch eigenständige Produktionen beider Einheiten für Weltraummissionen. Landungskapseln in etlichen Varianten und mobile Basen. Genauso wie die „Elitegarde“ werden die „Vollstrecker“ sehr intensiv ausgebildet. Ihre Ausbildung umfasst Sabotage, Infiltration, Entführung und Mord. Das Hacken von Computern und Sicherheitssystemen. Den waffenlosen Kampf und den mit Schusswaffen aller Art. Der Umgang mit Bomben, Granaten, Raketen und Sprengsätzen aller Art. Der umfangreiche Nutzen und das modifizieren oder aufrüsten von Fahrzeugen. Die Ausbildung wird mit der Heil-, Giftkunst und dem Fallenstellen aufgerundet. Damit das Hacken von Computern und Sicherheitssystemen etwas vereinfacht wird, gib es sogenannte Hackerbots. Diese können von der 380 A „Vergelter“ Pistole oder dem „Phantom II“ Gewehr auf ein Ziel abgeschossen werden. '''''Einheitsformen I'nnerhalb der Schwarzen Garde gibt es keine Ränge oder Titel. Auch gibt es keine spezielle Bezeichnung für die einzelnen Einheiten. Sie werden allgemein als "Schwarzgardisten" bezeichnet. Doch ihre Privilegien und ihre Härte brachte ihnen bald die Spitznamen "Executer" und "Vollstrecker" ein. Zunächst ignorierte die "Schwarze Garde" dies doch mit der Zeit nahmen sie diese Namen in ihre Organisation auf. Soldaten die in Heerzügen oder als Wächter tätig waren, wurden weiterhin als "Schwarzgardisten" bezeichnet. Jene Soldaten, die alleine oder in kleinen Gruppen zwischen drei bis fünf Mann operierten, wurden jetzt "Executer" oder "Vollstrecker" genannt. '''''Riten und Trophäen D'ie Schwarzgardisten pflegen einige Riten innerhalb ihrer Organisation, welche sie von anderen Militäreinheiten zusätzlich unterscheidet. Die Riten gleichen denen von Jägern. So tragen die Schwarzgardisten / Schwarzgardistinnen ihre Erfolge offen sichtbar. Zum anderen sammeln sie hin und wieder Trophäen von Einsatzorten oder einer exekutierten Zielperson. So kann man z. B. an den Haaren oder Ohrringen erkennen, wie erfolgreich eine Vollstreckerin ist. Trägt sie ihre langen Haare zu vielen Zöpfen geflochten und an jedem Ohr vier Ohrringe, so hat sie bis jetzt jeden Einsatz erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Bei den Vollstreckern ist es genau anders herum. Desto kürzer die Haare, maximal 3 mm, desto erfolgreicher war er. Bei den Trophäen handelt es sich meist um wertvollen Besitz einer Zielperson oder etwas das sie immer bei sich trugen. Im Falle eines abtrünnigen Militärs wäre es z. B. Dessen Marke. Bei Wissenschaftlern das Namensschild. Hin und wieder kommt es aber auch vor, dass der Vollstrecker / die Vollstreckerin das Auto oder Motorrad der Zielperson als Trophäe behält. Ein weiterer und auch der maßgebendste Ritus betrifft die Ausrüstung. Da jeder Schwarzgardist / jede Schwarzgardistin ihre Waffen und die Rüstung als Übernahme in die Schwarze Garde erhält, wird diese dementsprechend behandelt. So wird sie besonders sorgfältig gewartet und immer auf dem besten Stand gehalten. Dies stellt sicher, das die Ausrüstung immer auf dem modernsten Stand und sofort einsatzbereit ist. '''''Ausrüstung und genetische Modifikation D'as Hauptmerkmal der „Executer“ oder „Vollstrecker“ ist ihre Rüstung und ganz besonders der Helm. Keine andere Einheit verwendet diesen Helm Typ. Die Rüstung der „Vollstrecker“ ist komplett in Schwarz gehalten. Nur die weiblichen „Executer“ tragen eine zweifarbige Rüstung. Die Rüstung besteht aus schwarzen und anthrazitfarbenen Elementen. Aber wie bei allen „Vollstreckern“ sind der Helm und die Panzerhandschuhe schwarz. Daher der Name "Schwarze Garde". Die „Schwarze Garde“ verwendet die Exorüstung Typ II „Destroyer“ dazu den Neurohelm des Typs „Spidereye“. Ein Helm mit einzigartigem HUD und Optik Erfassungssystem. Das erfordert eine Schulung der Augen und eine Netzhautanpassung. Diese ist für den Laien aber nicht zu erkennen. Doch das ist noch nicht alles. Die Agori und Matoraner, welche zu „Vollstreckern“ ausgebildet werden, erhalten zudem einige genetische Modifikationen. D'''iese verstärken ihre Stärke, Ausdauer, Gelenkigkeit und vor allem die Lernfähigkeit. Eine andere stärkt ihr Immunsystem so das sie gegen 95 % aller Gifte immun sind. Auch heilen Wunden schneller und der Körper übersteht wesentlich schwerere Verletzungen. Die genetischen Modifikationen zeigen aber auch sichtbare Nebenwirkungen. Die Haut verblasst und die Augen verfärben sich. Mit der Zeit ergaben sich zwei regelmäßige Muster. Daraus ergaben sich die Rufnamen „Silberlinge“ und „Blauschatten“. Wie der Name schon sagt, haben die „Silberlinge“ silberne Haare und Lippen, die Augen sind hellblau. Die „Blauschatten“ dunkelblaue Lippen, Haare und Augen. Von beiden Erscheinungsformen dominieren die „Silberlinge“. In der Öffentlichkeit werden sie mit den Albinos oder Agori aus Iconox verglichen. Das sie genetisch verbesserte Agori oder Matoraner sind, wissen nur die Eingeweihten und sie selbst. Die genetischen Modifikationen haben jedoch keine Auswirkung auf die Psyche und das Verhalten des Agori oder Matoraners. ''O'hne diese genetische Modifikation wäre es den „Vollstreckern“ auch nicht Möglich den vollen Umfang ihrer Exorüstung Typ II „Destroyer“ zu nutzen. Durch eine kleine implantierte Schnittstelle ist es den „Executern“ möglich mit ihrer Rüstung zu integrieren. Das macht die ohne hin schon sehr effiziente Rüstung noch effizienter. So kann der „Vollstrecker“ Tritte, Schläge und Würfe zusätzlich verstärken. Er kann Waffen, die normalerweise Zweihändig geführt werden, mühelos und präzise mit nur einer Hand abfeuern. Ein Beispiel dafür wären die zwei 380 A „Vergelter“ Pistolen. Die zweite Funktion welche nur durch die Integration ermöglicht wird, ist der Umwandler. Diese Funktion der Rüstung wandelt Körperausscheidungen in Trinkwasser oder nahrhafte Pasten um. Was den „Vollstreckern“ unter bestimmten Missionsbedingungen sehr nützlich sein kann. Die Rüstung ermöglicht dem Träger auch sich eine bestimmte Zeit im Weltraum zu Bewegen. Dazu wird die Rüstung allerdings mit zusätzlichen Luftbehältern erweitert. Unter Wasser kann der Träger sich zeitlich unbegrenzt bewegen, so lange er den Helm Trägt. In dem „Spidereye“ Neurohelm ist ein Multifunktionsfilter eingebaut. Die zwei Hochleistungsfilter des Helms sind technische Wunderwerke, denn sie filtert nicht nur Giftstoffe aus der Luft. Unterwasser funktionieren sie ähnlich wie künstliche Kiemen. '''''Bewaffnung, Fahrzeuge und Logistik D'ie Standartwaffen der „Executer“ sind zwei schwere 380 A „Vergelter“ Pistolen, ein „Phantom II“ Gewehr mit Scharfschützen / Sturm Modus und eine Drillblade Nahkampfwaffe. Dazu ein Medikit und ein Basepack. Sechs Plasma-, sechs Inferno- und sechs Splittergranaten. Dazu drei modulare Sprengbomben und für jede Schusswaffe drei volle Reservemagazine. Die komplette Ausrüstung, einschließlich Helm und Rüstung, wird als „Vergelter Schema“ bezeichnet. Als Erweiterung steht noch ein schwerer Flammenwerfer oder Raketenwerfer zur Auswahl. Dieser ist allerdings kein Bestandteil der Grundausstattung. Keine andere Einheit des Imperiums verfügt über so eine Standartausrüstung. Nicht einmal die „Elitegarde“. Fahrzeuge werden dem Einsatz angepasst und der / dem oder den „Vollstreckern“ zugeteilt. D'''iese bestehen im allgemeinen aus Furno Bikes, Geländewagen oder geländegängigen LKW. Die Zahl der Fahrzeuge ist von den beteiligten "Vollstreckern" und der Mission abhängig. Die Fahrzeuge können von den Teams dementsprechend aufgerüstet oder modifiziert werden. Dafür steht den „Executern“ eine Bandbreite an Bordgeschützen und modularen Schutzausstattungen zu Verfügung. Eine beliebte Aufrüstung bei den geländegängigen LKW ist eine modulare Schutzausstattung Stufe II und eine 120 mm Maschinenkanone. Geländewagen mit einer modularen Schutzausstattung Stufe I und einem mittleren Raketenwerfer. Für die Furnobikes gibt es Stabilisatoren, Geschwindigkeits- Booster und einen Beiwagen. Letzterer kann für leichte Transporte genutzt oder mit einer Maschinenkanon bzw. mittleren Raketenwerfer ausgestattet werden. Neben den Bodenfahrzeugen gibt es auch Helikopter und Jets mit Senkrechtstarter. Luftfahrzeuge kommen aber nur selten in Kampfeinsätze, sie werden hauptsächlich für die Logistik eingesetzt. ''D'ie Logistik des Militärgerichts basiert auf Container und Landungskapseln. Es ist das gleiche System, wie es auch von allen anderen Streitkräften verwendet wird. Diese Container werden von Helikoptern oder einem Shuttle abgesetzt bzw. abgeworfen. Landungskapseln von einem Shuttle oder einem Raumkreuzer abgeschossen. Anders als Container ist ihre Nutzung stark eingeschränkt. Die Container können stark variieren. Manche dienen dem einfachen Gütertransport und andere sind auf eine spezielle Fracht angepasst. Dazu zählen die Mannschaftscontainer oder die für Fahrzeuge. Zu den am spezialisiertesten Containern zählen die mobilen Labore, Lazarette und die Checkpoints. Gerade letztere erfreuen sich großer Beliebtheit bei Aufklärungsmissionen. Oftmals können die Checkpoints mit einem Fahrzeugcontainer erweitert werden. Ein Standard Checkpoint verfügt über einen Aufenthaltsraum mit kleiner Küche, einem Kommunikationsraum, WC und Dusche und einem Lagerraum. Die Checkpoints sind die größten Container und werden von den größeren Helikoptern oder Shuttle abgesetzt, sie werden nicht abgeworfen. Es ist somit möglich eine kleine Stadt aus Containern zu errichten. Mit allem was dazu gehört. Die Logistik wird zudem durch LKW, Anhänger, Transporthubschrauber und Transportflugzeugen verstärkt. Shuttle dienen lediglich dem Verkehr zwischen den großen Raumkreuzern und den Planeten. Für Kampfeinsätze sind die Shuttle nur wenig geeignet. Zumal Raumschlachten nur zwischen den schweren Kreuzern ausgetragen werden. Bei allem technischen Fortschritts können noch keine kleinen Raumjäger gebaut werden. '''''Bekannte "Executer" Vollstrecker Datei:Executer Henry Strooks.JPG| Executer* Barney Calhoun Datei:Executer Lilith Demon.JPG| Executer* Lilith Demon Datei:Dämonen Mutter Lilith.JPG| Executer* Frederic Frost Soundtrack: thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500px|Theme of the Executer thumb|right|500px|Theme of the Executer thumb|left|500px thumb|right|500px Kategorie:Jadekaiser